White and Red
by Xshoutatmex
Summary: The demon child. Demon child. Who was going to help the demon child? Who would help him remember how it is to feel like someone’s still there to catch him? Was he even worth the effort? He's the demon child.
1. Prologue: The Beginning in the middle

White and Red

Prologue

Blood, blood and even more of it. I needed to find a way to stop the bleeding, save my body from fully collapsing- but I couldn't. I watched as the walls around me started to swirl; my vision starting to fail on me. I had so much left to do, I can't just go…

My heart started to race and swell from the pain welling up inside of me. I need to move on or something will- something is happening. I grabbed my side weakly, hoping that maybe, just maybe, the span of my hand would help stop the bleeding. I could feel the warmth of my own substance against the palm of my hand, it felt great but at the same time agonizingly painful.

Tears started to fall from my eyes; it was probably because of the pain, or maybe it could be because of what he did to me. Axel, you made a huge mistake messing around with me.

My breathing quickened in pace, and so did my footsteps. I trailed beside the building's ominous shadows, anchoring myself on the ground with the help of my left hand tracing along the brick walls. I just needed to catch up and I know that I'll be fine- who am I kidding, death was near. I can feel him breathing down my neck.

Rain started to pour over the cold city, thunder and lightning flashing into the scene now and then. I didn't want to believe that I lost to him, I still have so many things to finish, and he still had so much to pay for.

My knees started to quiver from the weight of my body, am I giving up? I started to question my mind, as if it could communicate with me independently. My legs were…bloodied- is that how I say it without putting in too much detail?

I whimpered unbeknownst to my consciousness, my limbs were a sorry excuse of a bunch of body parts; completely filled with gashes and fresh bruises, my legs could no longer balance the weight I was giving it. It looked too shabby, slash marks and all that crap. It was bleeding nonstop, then again, so were the rest of me.

I crashed too soon, the asphalt having a tinge of red circulating around the puddles of rain water. Stupid body, couldn't even take a few hits! What is this? a curse? How useless was I. I laughed at the irony of my situation.

"I..I…" I punched the wall beside me, my hand completely numb from everything that's been done to my body, whether it bleeds or not really wouldn't matter to me anymore. I stared up at the glaring dark skies, probably writing down my horrible fate.

"AXEL!" My hand forming into a fist "YOU BETTER RUN AND HIDE!" The burning sensation in my throat increased in intensity, yet I cringed no longer from the pain.

"CAUSE YOU KNOW WHY?!" I continued my wails into the night sky, bits of tears falling from my face, yet careful enough were my shouts to prevent them from showing through. "I..." I gritted my teeth and bit my cheek as a last resort to prevent myself from saying the words- but then

"I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

because you know you deserve it.


	2. Welcome

**Note: **This fic I'm not entirely proud of, it was like it shotgunned from out of my brain, then again that's how it pretty much happened. Like random writing then poof- I'm much happy about the other one I'm currently making, though that will be posted **soon enough** in the future.

By the way, do please review- even just saying **Hi**, it is not a selfish request, merely for me to know if people are even reading. So please, those who view, just drop by and say even a few words or just even a word, and I will be grateful.

**White and Red**

**Chapter 01 Welcome**

The dark cell smelled of wet gym socks and toilet water, not really a surprising fact by now though. The blonde knew very well that his fate would lead him to such a place anyway; the figure in the corner kept mumbling to nothing in particular, rocking himself back and forth. "I'm not crazy…I'm not crazy" Is what he kept telling himself; it was like a song in a loop, his eyes' pupils completely dilated. If there was one thing that was causing him to go crazy- it was this place.

He laughed to himself for a while at the satirical way of how things went around in this facility. People working around this place think you're crazy the moment you enter their door, when in fact they're the ones who act all weird. Patients here, he found them, quite interesting; surprisingly, most of them you could have intelligent conversations with.

He wasn't crazy, he really wasn't.

His movements stopped abruptly the moment the locks of the doors were being twisted, pulled or whatever the personnel was doing to it (why the hell would you put in too many locks on just one door?) A man with an eye patch peeked through it, trying to check first if it was safe enough for him to proceed into the solitary confinement cell without having his limbs decapitated from him.

The man smiled in relief, breathing out a puff of air the moment he saw that it was only the blonde boy in there; he was quite fond of this patient. "Morning Dem-dem!" He waved his hand enthusiastically, letting his guard down in front of the boy.

'Dem-dem' just waved a lazy hand over the older male signifying that he was acknowledging him. Psh, since when did morning come? Then again it's not like he'll be aware of that- no windows you know, none of that in this place. Hell! That's the first thing you'll start missing in this place, a freaking hole on the wall.

"Well kiddo, time to get out and have fun with the others" Demyx scoffed at what the man just said, giving him the look of 'You know _fun _doesn't ever exist in here', but Xigbar could only retain the smile he has on his face like a fool encouraging a cynic to be an optimist.

"Xigbar, you're whacked- you should be locked here with the rest of us" The bitterness in his voice stung like a thousand needles; this, the man flinched at.

"Aw well, I sort of am- if you know what I mean" Xigbar pointed to his name plate, with the words 'Greetings! I'm Xigbar' and a happy smiling face attached onto the end of that phrase. Both men laughed at how hideous the nametag was; laughed until Xigbar pulled something out of his coat.

Demyx sighed in defeat, he pulled up the sleeves of the white gown he was required to wear, showing off his right arm. "Just get it over with"

"Sorry little man, but you do know that they check if I give this to ya right? It won't-"

"Yeah I know, it won't hurt, that's not what I'm bummed about anyway." Truthfully Demyx didn't mind the constant injections he gets everyday. The needle, after all, just goes in and out, in and out, in. and. out. At first one would think how crazy it must be to inject someone at least three times a day, but after awhile- routines you know?

Without another word, Xigbar took out his kit and started cleaning the area that was to be penetrated by the needle; with the syringe in hand, he proceeded to do his work while Demyx just lazily sat there, looking at the cushioned walls like there was something fascinating about them.

"There we go, all done."

Demyx pulled his sleeve back down, looking up towards his 'friend'. "So, what kind of drug did you put in me this time doctor?" A wink soon followed his words, indicating the joke right there.

"A Benzodiazepine-"

"How come I can still move smartass?" The blonde stood up from his corner, raising an eyebrow towards his elder, both hands managing to find themselves on his waist.

"Chill, I only gave you Triazolam." The man brought his hands up in surrender. "Seriously, you get scary when you do that."

"Funny, I was sure I was being nice" Demyx went for the door before him, Xigbar following close behind him.

Oh well, one step towards freedom- or so Demyx would like to think, at least there's light now.

Yeah…right.

* * *

The halls were all painted white, so were the doors, everything was white, pure or more like "stained" invisibly. But of course none of you should know that- none but them.

It was a long way to get back to his room; somewhat, Demyx was thankful for that, but at the same time it was quite sad. Xigbar was entasked to watch over him until he gets into a secured area- secured area meaning anything that had doors and had locks on them.

The blonde looked around the halls; some having their doors open with present wailing patients. He shook his head at the insane things people do to others here. One little kid, Sora was it? Was screaming for his mommy to take him out of this place, he was facing another nervous break down which happened quite often. Three men were holding the kid down, one taking away his prized stuffed toy and taunting him a little (this Demyx looked on with distaste). The other man before Sora was telling him to shut up while he was preparing the syringe. Sora wasn't all that bad actually; sure he had a few screws lose there, but then again maybe not. He's a sweet kid, loves to play around, but if you wanted to talk to him for real, he'd calm down and listen to you well.

"One of the best listeners" Demyx said aloud. Xigbar took it as sarcasm because of the sight he was seeing before him, and so decided to ignore what Demyx had just said.

It was a sad sight everywhere, you look into rooms and you see the action of bullying, but never does anyone do anything about it. Demyx didn't like that, some of these people were his friends, you could talk to them casually and they'd understand. They were regarded like animals locked up in a zoo, animals have feelings too.

The musician started feeling sick to his stomach, not because of any physical conditions, but because of the powerful smell of medicine around him. Everywhere he looks, as long as the people's doors were open, only meant that the patients were getting their fill of medication for the day or, having a nervous break down WHICH then again would lead to them having to take medication.

He stopped in front of a door with the label 141-B and waited for Xigbar to get the cardkey out of his pocket.

141-B

141 was the respective room number, B meant classification. There were only four kinds of classification in this hospital, A being the lightest out of all conditions, meaning counseling was the only thing they needed. B was the medium class, if you would call it that. They were neither a minor case nor a major one; though sometimes the personnel in this place would label them as the lethal group, just because a few of them would go on random fits and hysterics. D on the other hand would be the place where the incurable patients were at- no they weren't insane forever, they were incurable because their brain were fated to degrade and sooner or later die. In other words, those who were going to their Death went under that category.

C was a different story. The place there looked different, smelled different and was filled with patients who were "different". Those were the kinds of people you didn't want to mess with; in fact no one in the facility is allowed to enter any area the C class was assigned to. The doctors all say it's far too dangerous for anyone to be there.

Demyx knew that well and never dared disregard that one rule. He only met a patient from the C class once, but once was enough to get his bone chilled.

"Alright, in you go- oh and by the way, don't go into the entertainment area later today. Some crazy guy from you-know-where sort of has a problem with not wanting to leave that place." The warning was given with full concern, and Demyx definitely knew where 'you-know-where' meant.

"Don't tell me its that pyromaniac again-" Xigbar cut him off by nodding his head once and giving off that miffed look he had.

"He gives us too much work, I pity Saix though-" Demyx laughed at the man's name, but Xigbar cleared his throat for him to stop it so he could continue on. " He's assigned to take care of the problem, but unfortunately, he's far too "inexperienced", especially since the red head keeps his lighter with him at all times." Adding extra emphasis on the word inexperienced and laughed about how cowardly Saix was, he rambled on and on for awhile about Saix's way of sucking up to the head of their department, saying its too damn low. Demyx just listened, though if he wanted to he could've always knocked Xigbar off his feet and ran out of the open door- but, they were friends, and he knew that the eye patched man would get into big trouble if he did that under his friend's watch.

"Don't worry about it" He patted his elder. "But you gotta admit, that pyro freaks the hell out of you too- heck, he freaks me out." Xigbar only nodded in agreement, resting his hand on the door frame for balance.

"Anyhow, I placed your sitar over there, in case you get bored- I know I know" He attempted to explain his sudden rule breaking action the moment the blonde looked at him in playful disapproval. "No objects allowed for you guys to play with and stuff, but hey, I take care of my children well- and you happen to be my favorite. So there you go."

"Thank you Daddy" Demyx hugged his friend teasingly and frolicked over to his sitar like a little child. "Daddy, I think you need to go now. Pyromaniac needs some loving too."

"Alright alright, be good while I'm gone, or Santa will give you coal this coming Christmas." Safely tucking away the cardkey in hand, Xigbar started heading on his way out.

"Hey! Daddy! Don't forget milk and cookies this time!" The blonde snickered as his friend made a face at him before closing the door.

* * *

"YOU SON OF A-" The lighter went up a few feet the moment the red head sprinkled a few alcohol into the flame.

"Awwwww, poor scar face- scared of a little FIRE" The red head grinned from ear to ear, enjoying the moment of depriving Saix of his dignity. He blew the flame towards the direction of the pissed off personnel. "Too bad your boss' ass that you've been sucking upto ain't here huh?- WHOA!" Saix made a move to grab the delinquent, the metal rod in his hand (courtesy of the hospital) shaking furiously at the pyromaniac.

"How dare you speak that way to your elder!" The pyro just jeered at him.

"Hey, you're talking to me old man- since when did I not dare speak to my elder that way?" Raising the alcohol container to his lips, he chugged down a few of its content, while oblivious to poor Saix, remained some in his mouth to spray onto his beloved flame. His goal for the day: Char Saix's face until he was unrecognizable.

"AXEL" Xigbar appeared in the doorway with a few other men, probably to strangle him and lock him up again.

The lighter went off.

"Oh hey Xiggy!" He waved over towards him smiling enthusiastically. "How ya doin? Haven't seen ya awhile- HEY! STOP THAT!" He glared towards Saix who's been attempting to poke his stomach with the weapon at hand.

"Stupid red head" The scarred man muttered under his breath.

"I have a name! It's AXEL, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" The statement said while Axel pointed towards his temple.

"Dude come on, behave yourself now, or these men will force you to go into your cell." As soon as these words escaped Xigbar's lips, Axel started to pull his hair out of annoyance.

"GAH! Is that all you guys ever think about?!" He kept on ruffling his hair wildly- afraid that the pyro was finally about to break it Saix slowly made a gesture for the other men to take him but was stopped when

"Oh don't you dare think I don't know what that gesture means!" Switching his full attention from his hair to the "authority" around him. "God, you people say to have fun but all you guys do is talk- live a little" He jumped off the round table he was sitting on and dusted himself off, casually pulling the metal rod out of Saix's grip, completely effortless. The men took this as a sign to take action but was stopped when Axel pointed the rod towards one of the men going towards him.

"I'm going to my room, on my own, without you, you, you and especially without YOU" He pointed to each and every one of them, pushing them a little backwards as the rod made contact with their chests. However, when he laid his eyes on Xigbar, his glare faded into a childish grin "Course, Xiggy has to come with me- so give him the goddamn cardkey lazy ass" He glared back towards Saix, who was practically frozen into place and obeyed the words Axel spoke off.

"Okay, now we're all happy, you can let out the B sissies now- dangerous hazard is going back to his room." With his lighter safely tucked away and the alcohol container discarded in the nearby trash bin, he pulled Xigbar with him, idly chatting away about how fun it was to taunt Saix with his peanut sized brain.

Saix could only rolls his eyes at some of the words he managed to hear and retreated back into the other hall way, assigning the three men to keep a close watch on those two.

"Xigbar, such a shame- you have the charisma that magnetizes mental patients." And he moved on, just like the two had disappeared before him.

* * *

As the two proceeded on towards the class C section, the hallways started to change in color and the atmosphere started to swell with gathered anxiety. The walls of the area were left unpainted, so the place was completely gray and cold. The doors weren't the same either, they were all exactly like the solitary confinement, the heavy metal door that weighed a ton, with a pizza sized valve attached onto the front.

Axel hummed cheerily, an emotion that's entirely out of place from the dark, dingy vicinity. Xigbar was getting goosebumps on his skin, but not showing his nervousness, as that would most likely lead to Axel's way of escaping.

Several moans and groans from pain and hunger were emanating from random rooms, echoing across the eerily silent hall. There were only a few dangling light bulbs on the ceiling that gave illumination, some were even a complete dud. It was the kind of place you'd think was a scene from a horror movie. The lightbulbs flickering on and off, carefully dangling from long wires attached onto the ceiling, the other one looking like its about to fall from its place, but still it lit on.

Axel still continued to hum the nameless song, Xigbar was in fact beginning to think he was composing it in his own head regardless whether it sounded good or bad.

They stopped at the very end of the corridor, 564-C.

"Awww, do I really have to go in?" The red head placed bit his hands behind his head. A loud crash was heard somewhere in the middle of the hall, Xigbar's head snapped into the direction, direct panic leaking through his facial expression- Axel laughed at how helpless Xigbar looked.

"Relax" He placed a hand on Xigbar's shoulder in an attempt to calm him, which somehow, didn't seem to work anyway. Axel sighed, giving the man before him the look that said 'typical' and handed the metal rod to Xigbar. "If it makes you feel better then you can have this to swat whatever that is- Kidding of course." He grinned. Taunting people was sure fun, in fact it was the only thing fun found in this place. Axel looked at the seemingly neverending hallway and sighed dejectedly. "Too dark, no food, medication everyday- hey, who would'nt go crazy right?" Xigbar looked at him, shocked that he was actually talking about these things with him now.

"That was probably Riku"

"What?" The older man questioned. Axel only looked at him as if he were crazy- funny, crazy. That word was just hilarious.

"The crashing sound you heard. That was probably Riku on a rampage. Relax though" As he saw the man's face darken in disapproval. "Happens when he's starving" Axel explained. "You know how people forget to feed us down here- oh wait, they don't really forget- they're just too scared to go down here to give us anything." Laughter escaped out of him.

"Do me a favor." Xigbar turned back to Axel whilst motioning for him to go on. "Bring Riku food- he gets annoying at night. Drives me nuts- heh, not like I already am. But I can't sleep goddamnit." The red head whined, scratching his cheek a little with his pointer finger.

"Well, I guess I could- how about you?" Axel just shook his head

"I just ate last two days ago, I'm still good." The older male just looked at him as if he were weird, but took his word for it anyway. After awhile of awkward silence (and a few groans and moans from some in their cells), Xigbar took out the cardkey and swiped it in the slot, immediately punching in the code to open the door. When the click was heard, Axel twisted the valve counter-clockwise and single handedly pushed the door open (God knows how heavy that contraption was).

"Night night Xiggy, visit me some time- gets boring down here you know?" Xigbar only nodded and watched as the red head closed the metal door before him.

No windows, no peepholes, no furnishing, no food- how the hell do they live in there, beats the eye patched man but one thing was for sure, he started to feel sorry for the pyromaniac, or better yet, he started to feel sorry for everyone.

* * *

Thank you to **AetherBox** for the review, much appreciated 3

The prologue is actually going to be in another chapter, kind of like a premonition of what's going to happen. I usually involve my readers into the things I write and so I try and come up with a lot of puzzles and leave the viewer to find out more about what I'm actually writing about, so pay attention to details as I really do include them in chapters to come.

And yes, I do reply to all my **reviewers**, so please if you have comments or if you don't like anything, feel free to leave a message and I will surely reply as I update. Be sure to say things properly when one disapproves of several things I write, thank you for reading


	3. The Ride

**Note: **Replies will be at the bottom of the chapter. FF is kinda hard to format, I have to say, I get confused and it doesn't set the right mood I want it to, but oh well- nothing is perfect. For everyone, I change the summary everytime I update.

* * *

**White and Red**

**Chapter 02 The Ride**

"I just want to die…and die…and die- over and over and over again" The blond heaved a heavy sigh of defeat. Well that was nice, he thought, as if that would come true. He needed a new hobby, that's what he'd been telling himself, other than just lying down everywhere and whispering the same words about freedom and well, ever since he gave up about him being set free again- words about death.

This was a routine that has been getting too old to be even called a routine; it would probably pass for a 'tradition' by now.

Demyx turned over to his side, satisfying his body's craving for ice cold temperatures. Fortunately or unfortunately for him (whichever may be, take your pick), the bed provided by the institute had no use for him at all. Since day one, that lumpy old mattress has never been used, well maybe for sitting and jumping around on when he was bored, but other than that- useless.

He didn't like how warm the bed sheets and mattress were; the floor was so much better. Yes, he preferred to sleep like a surf board in the middle of a freezing ocean, in this case on his floor middle and center, than to lie on a heater. The cement was indeed much more satisfying than the bed; it was like snow during winter and ice cream on a hot summer's day. Demyx loved the feeling of it; it reminded him of home- if he'd even remember how that felt and looked like.

"Just like floating on water" He closed his eyes and smiled contentedly in his current position, arms and legs open wide, like making a snow angel during Christmas. Although it was fun to feel the cold bite at his skin, the musician would've preferred to have been in dream land during this time of hour, except something or "someone" was making such a thing impossible for him.

"Dem-dem! Where joooooo? Deeemmmmm-deeemmmm" The voice whined incessantly. It was starting to creep the blond out, what with the voice mixed with bits of sobbing and choking. Demyx would rather not feed the kid's problem about being too dependent on people, but then again…

Sora started to wail in hysterics, banging on the locked door asking to be let out while repeating Demyx's name twenty times over.

"Ughhh, I'm going to die real soon now…" Both hands covering his face in utter embarrassment from having his name being called out too many times in a night. "Might as well…" He whispered

"Soraaa, dear cou-"

"DEM DEM?! DEM DEM?! Is that you?! Demmyyyyyy! Sora misses youuuu, come playyy- I want play!" The kid wailed out yet again, Demyx mentally slapped himself for that one. He should've known Sora would be expecting more from him under such conditions. It would've been easier during the day…okay well not exactly. Probably if the doors were somehow magically unlocked or better yet- delocked, it would be easier but

"Hey come on Sora, have some respect, people are sleeping in other rooms." The wailing just grew louder, already noting that Demyx couldn't go over to his room to play with him, the boy started pounding on his door even harder to be let out.

"Tsk! Curse these walls" He clicked his tongue in annoyance. One very bad thing about this place, the walls, they're not soundproofed. Every single thing a person says just a notch higher than normal would be heard in the whole corridor. This, the doctors say, would help them be notified faster if someone were to have problems- break downs is more like it. Sadly though, during the night, the workers taking their shifts don't exactly give a damn about anything else aside from their coffee and donuts or their game of poker.

"Look Sora, I'd love to keep you company right now, but this is the best that I can do. Please understand, I like you a lot, okay? I'm not pushing you away." The sentence was rather intimate, but Demyx carefully chose his words to calm his friend down. Apparently Sora had a dissociative disorder, if provoked that would seriously lead to more noise and unrest. It's a good thing his neighboring room was rather deaf, or Demyx would seriously loose his head. Kairi's scream was a killer, in a very horrible way, it wasn't even considered a voice in his book, it was more like a high pitched tone gone wrong and could seriously break glass at the instant.

The crying ceased, though several sobs were still heard. "But Sora misses Dem dem, and sora scared. Sora weird, doctor said, and transfer." This wasn't good; the kid was getting restless yet again, if Sora kept this up, even the coffee donut lovers would surely bother to shut him up.

Sighing, Demyx got up from his position and crawled his way over to his door, hoping that somehow Xigbar got careless in locking his door. He placed his hand on the door's surface, carefully adding pressure to it, but still, no such luck today. He gave up and decided to just lean against his entry way, at least it was a bit nearer than his previous position.

Sora started humming a random tune out of boredom; it was some song that was even unrecognizable for the musician.

"Uhh…Hey"

"Hmm?" The immediate reply gave Demyx the idea that he was probably not going to have any sleep tonight.

"Why are you up? Isn't it passed your bedtime?" The grin was unavoidable as it graced his lips quite fittingly. The kid only gave him a disgusted groan; Demyx chuckled. Although sixteen years old, Sora still had a mindset of a six year old. Demyx doesn't exactly know the whole story of the teen, but he does know that the boy was traumatized enough to forget and reinvent his whole identity- hence, the result of kid Sora.

"I don't want to sleep, I hear footsteps." The boy whimpered slightly, trying to remember his own uneasiness during the said situation.

"We're in a hospital, course people would move around checking on us during this time of night. It's not surprising dearyyy." He purred out the last word, trying his best to sound reassuring for the boy.

"But still, me don't wantttt. Dem dem, come here, I'm really scared he'll get me" The blond sighed yet again; it amazed him how he kept sighing for the past few hours, he made a mental note to never do that again. A slapping sound echoed through the hall as he resorted to his last effort in keeping himself upright. "God that hurt." He rubbed his cheek, feeling the sting of pain, sure that his face probably had his own red hand mark.

"Normal people slap themselves?" The voice came out shocked and rather amused. Course anything amused a child at such an age- mental age anyway.

"I'm not normal remember? _We're_ not normal, remember?"

"No, that's not what people say." Demyx didn't know if by people he meant the people who run this joint or the people who were locked up in it. He doubted the first and decided to go for the latter.

"Everyone says Dem dem is normal, that he doesn't have problems" A soft shifting sound occurred, moving of crumpled paper and somehow bits of plastic? And here the musician thought no one was supposed to have anything else in their room, he shrugged, not like he cared anyone broke the rules. Sora's voice came again "Dem dem is not sick, that's what Hayner said"

Demyx laughed, not because of what Sora was telling him, but because the source was Hayner. "Sora, Hayner's a delusional, he sees unicorns and fairy princesses for crying out loud. If I'm normal to him, then I'm even more positive that I'm weird."

"Noooooo" A soft pound on the door was heard, which Sora meant to say that Demyx should listen to what him than just talk back. "Everyone says you're normalll, Xiggy said so too-"

"He's _Xiggy_" Trying hard not to laugh at the nick name, the blond covered his mouth with both hands.

"But stillll, I envy Dem dem." The voice sounded hoarse, like he was about to cry that very moment. Demyx stayed quiet, it wasn't the first time he heard the boy tell him that. Actually, everyone told him that- they envied him, were jealous of him and everything related to that matter.

"Dem dem is normal and I'm not. I'm not normal and I'm scared. Demmy I'm scared what will they do to me?" The crying started, his voice covered with thick wheezing and coughing.

"Something's wrong." It wasn't a question, it was a statement; the boy in reply, could only cry even louder. The blond waited for the poor boy to calm down, but he was guessing it wasn't going to be any time soon.

"Sora" He prodded on gently. "What did the big men in white tell you earlier?" No reply came, just crying.

"Sora, big men and white said?"

Silence

"…Gurney"

And as if the word had triggered something horrible, Demyx's eyes began to leak.

* * *

"Axel not again!" Xigbar ran through the halls of class B, trying to pass through the patients who were currently let out to enjoy a bit of their freedom before their daily check-up. Mornings were usually a relaxing time for most people in the facility, since most of the patients (in class B anyway) weren't that active in the destructive department. Though sad to say, class C was always available for fresh worries and problems for the personnel around the institute.

Demyx walked out of his room, looking around his side of the corridor, carefully stretching his limbs and rotating his neck to get the stiffness out of his system. He didn't really get that much sleep the night before, actually he had none. But something else was troubling him more than that. His eyes gazed over to Xigbar's retreating back, pissed off that whenever he needed to talk to him he wasn't always available- Demyx blamed the goddamn red head. "Tch, attention hogger" He frowned in disgust, but nevertheless shoved it to the back of his mind.

"Dem demm" A soft tug on his white robe made him turn around towards the speaker. It was Sora. Judging from the way he looked Demyx could tell that he didn't sleep at all last night either. His hair was a mess, eyes bloodshot red from all the crying he had been doing, and then

The blond remembered.

"Hey Sora!" Demyx smiled most enthusiastically over to his friend, patting his head like a mother would, he tried to make it look like nothing had happened last night. Freaking out the boy before him would solve no problems, only worsen things. "How was your sleep?" He ruffled Sora's hair affectionately, only to receive avoidance in communication from the kid.

"It was fine." Came the meek reply, the moogle stuffed toy noticeably held tighter than when the conversation had started. But the boy soon loosened up and looked at him with the most earnest of eyes. Demyx knew what was then being asked, he sighed (clearly the promise to himself was broken).

"I can't bust you out." Although blunt, there was no use in sugar coating words of pain. The boy only averted his gaze onto the floor, letting go of Demyx's robe. In a way it hurt for him to see Sora like that, because it wasn't normal.

"What the fuck- HAYNER!" Demyx yelled, startling Sora a bit from the sudden outburst. Hayner, apparently, pulled Demyx's hair, murmuring something about the golden mane of the almighty unicorn. "Goddamnit, leggo of my hair you ass!" He slapped Hayner's hand away from his very well crafted mullet. "I.AM.NOT.THE.ALMIGHTY.UNICORN." He yelled making sure each word were carefully enunciated for his delusional floormate. Hayner just pouted, still muttering about how evil the almighty unicorn can be, which was the cue for Demyx to slap him upside the head. "Call me almighty unicorn one more time and I'll really almighty unicorn your sorry ass"

"I WAS KIDDING!" Hayner held both his hands before his face in defense. Pfft yeah right, Demyx thought.

"Anyway, sup Sora my man!" Noticing the brown haired boy, Hayner slapped Sora's back (having the moogle hugger to flinch a little) in a gesture that actually meant 'talk to me for distraction before Demyx kicks my behind'.

However, Demyx had other matters to look into, he turned his attention back towards Sora, bending a bit (the kid wasn't exactly gifted with height) and held Sora's chin in between his fingers, just so the little boy could look him directly in the eyes.

"Everything will be fine, I assure you, okay? Don't worry about it, I may not be able to bust you out, but you know I'm here for you twenty four seven." A soft smile graced along his lips. Sora couldn't look away from his elder's eyes, the color was just far too distracting, it reminded him of the ocean blue, calmness flowed through his system right after. Sora nodded and hugged Demyx tightly.

"Thank you Demmy, you're the best." He smiled up at his motherly figure and ran off into the opposite direction, with a very confused Hayner trailing right behind him.

"I just hope…that what I said wasn't a lie"

* * *

"Sora, what were you and mommy Demyx talking about?" Hayner had both of his arms behind his head, casually striding along the empty corridors that lead to the entertainment room. It was funny how Demyx's new nickname spread fast over their area: "Mommy" is what everyone called him, some meant it, others used it to make fun of him. First few days it was used, Demyx used to grit his teeth and hit anyone with his sitar, aside from Sora of course. But eventually the musician got used to it, and apparently takes care of most who live with him on the same floor. Sora was of course, the starter of that nickname.

The brown haired boy merely shrugged in reply, he didn't understand it himself- the gurney. For him, it was a ride that he wanted to go on at first, but the moment his mommy Demyx told him about how dangerous it was, even for adults- he never wanted to ride on it again. The reason was not explained, but whatever mommy Demyx says, little Sora must follow.

After a few minutes of not getting a reply, Hayner just blew off the topic he's been left out of and started whistling the nursery rhyme Jack and Jill.

When the two got to the supposedly public area, they were both surprised to see a pissed off Xigbar and a scary looking red head that was waving his lighter in the air, while walking on the table as if he were on a trapeze.

Both boys didn't know whether to help their personnel friend or just run away, it was answered when the red head himself noticed the two of them standing in the doorway.

"Hey look Xiggy! I think they're your friends" Xigbar attempted to hit Axel, but missed when the red head jumped before he could. There were a few patients on the side, some coming from A, others from B, obviously frightened of the stage show they were seeing.

"Axel, the condition was you don't do anything funny-"

"I'm not" He pouted.

Xigbar only laughed. "Yeah, and this isn't funny flame man?"

"Fineeee" The red head slumped back down on the table in a careful Indian sitting position and closed the lid of his lighter whilst tucking it away into his pocket, after which casually waving towards Hayner and Sora's direction. The two boys just stood there motionlessly, Sora hugging his stuffed moogle tightly to cover most of his face.

"I give up" Both hands rose up in the air; Xigbar was losing it he had to admit. Not like he'd get fired anyway, might as well just join the crowd. "Sometimes I wonder why I have to babysit you, Demyx is way better than this." He shook his head from side to side at his current predicament. Axel only looked at him, confused at what Xigbar was talking about.

"Who the hell is Demyx?" At the mention of his mom's name, Sora immediately looked up towards the speaker and decided to start joining in the subject. No less than a few seconds, a huge moogle stuffed toy hit Axel directly on the face.

"Whmmf thse mmck"

"NO SWEARING IN THE SAME SENTENCE WITH MOMMY DEMYX'S NAME!" The sixteen year old boy scolded the red head. Hayner ran behind Sora and was attempting to stop the brown haired boy from smothering the pyromaniac with the moogle, to no avail. Xigbar on the other hand, just looked on with complete amusement on his face; somehow thinking that Sora was making his work much easier in taming the pyro.

"Sora stop it! You're being crazy!" Hayner lifted the boy before him and set him down on the side.

"GOD! WHAT THE HELL!" Deep breaths entered through the red head's mouth and nose, trying as hard as he can to fill his deprived lungs with air. "What the fuck is your problem kid?!" The rest of the patients in the room froze, one by one, slowly making their way out of the entertainment room and into their respective cells- they feared that the pyro, by some miracle, would burst into flames in front of their eyes and roast them alive.

"You swore! Mommy Demyx said swearing is bad! No swearing! No swearing! No swearing!!" Through each repetition of the words no swearing, Axel is once again graced upon by the presence of the moogle on his head. Xigbar started laughing, Hayner was getting frantic and Axel well, he attempted to communicate with Xigbar by giving him the bored look, complete with the expression of 'What the hell is wrong with this kid?'- to show his obvious displeasure.

"This is nice isn't it? You kiddos go play for awhile; I'll go take my break." The eye patched man left with a huge smile on his face, happy that he was going to be carefree even for a few minutes of his life. Axel scowled at the retreating figure of Xigbar, making a vow to get revenge on him real soon.

"Okay kid, I'll give you five seconds to lay off the moogle hitting, or moogle says bye bye to Ashbel" The hitting ceased.

"Ashbel?" Both boys looked at each other for awhile before turning back to the pyro. Axel merely sighed; everyone seemed to do that when he mentions Ashbel to anyone.

Digging deep into his pocket, the lighter from earlier emerged "This, is Ashbel" He opened the lid and made fire. "Now don't tempt me before I fucking kill that thing-" But before he could say anything else, the moogle once again hit him directly on the face. Hayner gasped out loud and started inching away, fearing for his life.

"Mommy Demyx said swearing is bad, don't swear."

"mmgfdd"

"What?" Sora tilted his head sideways in question to what the older man was attempting to say. Short few moments later, Axel grabbed the moogle and removed it from his face.

"I said fine" He repeated, closing the lid of Ashbel once again. "Anyway, so who the hell is this Demyx anyway?" He raised both hands in front of his face to quickly block the attacks that were coming his way.

"STOP SWEARING! YOU'RE MAKING ME MAD!"

"You! Blondie! Secure your friend!" Hayner did as told, he was kind of getting tired of Sora hitting people constantly, the moogle was about to break too anyway.

"Okay, so explain to me who this Demyx person is."

"HE'S MY MOMMY!" Sora exclaimed, hugging his stuffed moogle tightly.

"Eh? But Demyx doesn't sound like a woman's name." The red head scratched his head in bewilderment.

Course Hayner knew he'd say that, since that was also his first reaction back when Sora first called Demyx mommy. "Yeah well, he's a boy, about your age I'm guessing- if you're 18" The pyro nodded to confirm the age, but still had questions written all over his face.

"He isn't gay in case you're wondering." Hayner sighed

"Ohhhh, okay, I get it. This kid is just messed up- so what are your names?" Quickly changing the subject before Sora gets the chance to do his hitting frenzy. Hayner introduced them both for all of their sakes, while Sora busied himself nuzzling his moogle.

"Is he usually like this?" Axel asked, relaxing his position by placing both hands behind his back to support his weight. Hayner merely shook his head.

"Something was up between him and Demyx earlier, didn't know what they were talking about." The frown the red head gave off made chills run down Hayner's spine. But somehow, Hayner got the impression that even the pyro kne what was going on.

"Hey, moogle kid" Sora looked up even if he wasn't addressed by the proper name. "What's up with you, something the matter?" The boy shook his head to say that there was none.

"Hmm…Really? Your eyes seem to look like they've had their fair share of shedding tears last night. So, watsup?"

Hayner looked at his friend questioningly, not being able to notice little things, since after all- he was pretty much a delusional, so he didn't trust himself. Sora bit his lower lip in fear of something he didn't even know, in a way he wanted to tell Axel to get answers but didn't want to. In the end, curiosity wins over anything else, and the desire to know the reason behind everything was great.

"Gurney…" He mumbled.

Axel flicked the strand of hair that was blocking his right eye. "Ahh…" Was all that left him. "Anyway, you kids have fun, I'm going back to my cell, even if I'd regret it lat-"

"Tell me" He tugged on Axel's messy gray shirt. The red head froze in place, he didn't think it was his responsibility to say anything.

"Psh, ask your mommy ab-"

"He won't say" Sora looked down on the floor, clutching onto his moogle, about to cry yet again.

He didn't know if it was pity or if it was his sadistic side, but whatever it was, Axel stopped struggling and decided to tell both the boys what they didn't understand. Sora seemed satisfied enough to let go of the older man's shirt.

"Have you two been in an amusement park before?" Both boys nodded regarding the question. "Hmm, I expected that. Know how when you line up for rides?" The two jus kept nodding at whatever he was saying. "Well, this one has those too, except it takes days, weeks or even months for it to be your turn." He smiled at them, trying to ease the tension building in the atmosphere. "When you ride something in the amusement park, you want to make sure you don't miss out on the other rides right?" They nodded yet again. "And so you line up for a different one" Axel stopped, his face darkening. "To put it simply, here, when you ride on the gurney, you can only get on it once, and you can never get off even if you wanted to."

"Never…get..off?" The confused reply came.

Axel merely nodded his head, watching as one of the boys started getting nervous. He looked away, and just played with his lighter. Hayner looked at Sora with fear or for fear of but still-

"I'll…never be able to…get off." The tears came.

* * *

**Replies:**

**A-dizzle **

The moment I read your comment I instantly laughed, in a way I kind of pictured Riku rampaging with Saix but anyhow, so true, now that you mention it hahaha! The title white and red, would most probably be revealed as you go on through the story, whichever your interpretation is- there really is no wrong answer. However, I would appreciate it if you do tell me what you think it meant, who knows- might be the exact answer I'm going for.

Thank you also for the fav )

I don't normally update this fast, then again I guess this was sort of fun after awhile, even if I hated it when I started it. But why not right? Might as well. Thank you to those who read, I do hope you drop me a line.


	4. Room per Room

**White and Red**  
**Chapter 03 Room per Room**

_If you pace a few steps_

Blood smears in shape of clawed hands and finger prints designed along the once pristine white walls. A short scream, but not too loud and not too soft- the perpetrator smiled in delight. His eyes were concealed behind long grown bangs, he lifted his left hand- the blade glimmered threateningly against the scarce illumination in the room.

_If you run and scream, but no one hears_

The more you anticipate pain, the more painful it becomes- as what most people usually say. But let us all regard that the perfect torturer, knows exactly how to eliminate a being with more fear and more dread than just death and blood.

The figure in the corner shivered in his fetal position, asking for no more, but apparently was getting his just deserts. Knowing full well, the person he's dealing with, found a new toy that could be smashed and torn incessantly.

_Perhaps you know_

What is death? What is life? This the boy on the ground never knew off. If breathing truly meant you were alive, if bleeding signified that you were once a being with feelings and strength- if by chance, pain was a sign of living.

_Exactly how it's like_

The man's fingers slid through the blade, as if testing to see if it was still working against numeral slashes on his dear sweet pet. He smiled when his own blood dripped on the floor. It must be working, he thought deeply to himself, maybe- but how, was what he was debating about.

"What to draw on you next?" The sweet taste of blood gave him the pleasure, as he made a shallow tracing on his tongue. The pain felt delightful, the blood even more enticing to the idea.

"S-stop"

_When one day, you feel so alive_

The smile grew bigger, the strides getting wider, and when the destination was reached.

"I promise it won't hurt this time around."

_And death comes pounding on your door_

The deathly screams were muffled by the sadist's foot inserted into the boy's mouth.

And as if artwork was the best ordeal in the subject, then the narrator must provide the audience that- indeed, the splashes of red paint against white canvas revealed all too much passion.

_Would you answer it or not?_

The little boy clawed onto the floor, struggling to grasp onto something, hold onto anything- maybe a rope, something that would keep him from falling, falling into this nightmare he called **life **

_But be sure, because you know it's true_

Tears mixed with crimson, the pain was ceaseless, his screams would've been if bad luck hadn't struck his mouth- and he would've fought back

He would've, really, against the gashes and cuts and constant bruising he was widely accepting.

To fight back would've been nice, fighting back meant you had resistance, and resistance would've given you the hint, that you were not ready to go just _yet_

_Death knows no courtesy_

The man before him had completely forgotten of his existence, just waiting for him to bleed all the life out of him.

And sure enough, it was all coming out, every last bit of it.

_Death knows no respect_

"W-ho…a-a-re..yo..u?" The question lay unanswered, or silence was purely his name. The boy wasn't quite so sure, everything was getting dark and he was getting awfully tired.

_And when you don't know_

"Who am I?" The pain ceased, or maybe not. Because all the swelling and throbbing were still there, but maybe just nothing new was coming back to the victim.

_Don't know what it is_

"I'm nothing, and everything. Empty yet whole- wouldn't you like to know?" His boot sank deep into the young boy's stomach, twisting and deepening the pressure as it stayed there for those short brief moments.

This, the victim couldn't help but twitch in pain and vomit his guts out- now the floor was flooded with paint too.

The artist smiled.

_Well now my friend_

Breathing stopped.

_I think you do_

* * *

"RIKU! IF YOU DON'T SHUT THAT FUCKING TRAP OF YOURS, I WILL _SERIOUSLY_ SHOVE A STICK UP YOUR ASS!"

"FUCK OFF!" was all the red head got for a reply. Well that was _quaint_, Axel thought to himself, kid gets a male PMS every time he doesn't get 'well fed'. Then again who does in this place.

He sighed in defeat and let his body slid onto the ground. Section C sucks any mother fucker's ass any day. All of their rooms were completely bare, no bed, no food, medication medication medication- occasional straight jackets, walls unpainted, no color, freaking huge metal doors. Can you say we're _unwanted_ guests to a whole new level?

The red head ran both hands onto his face, clawing at it gently and crying out in frustration in the process. "What a bitch" Yes, bitch. The place is a non-living, foul wreaking ass of a bitch. That's how he labeled it the moment he got into the place, and that's what he'll call it for the rest of his life. He really found it unfair that he landed on C, seriously, what the hell is up with that?

Sure the red head was obsessed with fire like how some people are with their music or relationship, but heck! You don't see them get thrown into a hellhole like this!

Just because fire burns things and just because it's hot- He smiled to himself as the word hit him. _Hot_, now that's one compliment he wouldn't mind giving himself any day.

A harsh sound jolted him upright into position, one of the metal doors were shaking furiously, and it wasn't the kind of rampaging that Riku was still busy on- actually, the white haired man stopped his fury strikes the moment the sound pierced through his ears. Everyone on the floor fell silent as the sound of metal hitting against metal kept on tugging at their ears.

"Ughh" Axel groaned. "Not again.." He was getting pissed off, first PMS man wasn't giving him peace and quiet, not to mention the continuous throw back of conversations others were having, now Zexion was being a pain in the ass too. Just great.

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing you purple headed freak!" Riku was the first to cuss at the said noise maker. If there was one thing that could get Riku pissed off, it's when someone's being pissed off along with him.

Silence greeted the whole hall. Finally, the banging and metal clattering ceased to a halt- everyone went back to their idle chatter though, so it wasn't near quiet as of yet.

Axel just shook his head as the routine from earlier started ensuing again, meaning Riku went back to his bitching.

Zexion was a quiet kind of guy, he wouldn't reply whether you were talking to him or not, he's like a mute- he can even contest with one and maybe the mute might just win at being more talkative. Though the pyro had to admit, he actually feels genuinely scared when the purple head acts like that. His disorder was rather…self destructive. He loves hurting himself, fuels everything in his mind with cutting his skin open or, if by the least, beat himself up by ramming his body against the wall. Not a pleasant sight to see, one that Axel unfortunately has graced upon just a few months back.

Zexion probably managed to steal away a razor blade or knife this time around, there wouldn't be the sound of metal hitting against metal if he didn't. Axel smirked, he had to hand it to the guy, such a little sneak, if only he'd use it for a better purpose- like maybe busting out.

But then again, pleasure comes before freedom- with Zexion at least.

* * *

"-running away won't be a problem, Pence you gotta be quick this time though" A celery stick was pointed over to a pudgy boy. "Last time you got caught, and we were all in a jam-"

"Jamm yummyyyy" Sora patted his stomach, while gleefully sucking his thumb with bits of spaghetti sauce on it. Demyx couldn't help but laugh, ruffling the said boy's hair. The whole lot of them were listening to Hayner ramble on about another escape plan, this of course Demyx takes lightly. He treated it more of a way to loosen up the tension around them, like a play time thing, just so things wouldn't end up so restless all the time.

Lunch was one of the best moments each of them could have, next to breakfast of course- morning always was the one that held most of the hilarious happenings than afternoons. From awful bed hairs and outer appearances, to Saix's unwanted presence which trigger countless tear jerking laughter filled pranks. It always made his day to see everyone so…alive.

Demyx was actually in a very pleasant mood even from when he woke up that morning; Saix went over to unlock his door, telling him that he can legally keep his sitar in his room. Though the condition was that he had to room with Sora, so the kid wouldn't keep waking up the others around them during night time. He agreed of course, Sora wasn't bad company, and he gravely needed his sitar to keep him sane. As sane as any insane person could be anyway.

The whole lunch room was ringing with a hundred of voices all at once, some were idly chatting with their new found friends in big round tables, while others occupied a whole table on their own- claiming that they had a lot of acquaintances to talk to (obviously imaginary), and well, others just rocked themselves back and forth in corners while drooling or spacing out- that, was freaky, but still, Demyx loved everyone in the room like they were his own brothers and sisters.

"-m the door then pow! You can escape just like that! It's an easy thing, no problemo" The delusional boy punched his chest with great pride and watched as his other friends gaped at him in awe for thinking of such a plan, everyone except Demyx of course.

"Hmm…I have to admit that plan is good, but how will you set everyone free once you're out? You knocked the personnel unconscious; he's the only one with the code for the doors." The whole table fell silent as the others began to glare in Hayner's direction thinking that they've been forgotten, Hayner only huffed and pouted over Demyx's direction.

"You're such a party pooper Mommy" Everyone laughed and gave Hayner quick pats on the head and several nice try anyway comments.

The room's bustle abruptly stopped as the main door opened to reveal an X scar faced man holding onto a blonde boy about Sora's height. Saix was giving everyone death glares; just to be sure that no one had anything "surprising" in stored for him. A number of people tried to stifle their laughter as the glare was given in each of their directions.

Clearing his throat to remain composure, Saix placed both hands on the boy's shoulder "This here is Roxas" The boy flinched at the mention of his name, clearly too embarrassed to be introduced to a large crowd without his knowing. "He will be stationed over to B as a temporary status-" Demyx snorted at the mention, status, it wasn't like any of them had any illnesses really. They just thought differently than most in the world.

"Demyx!" The blue haired man gazed over to the sitarist's direction. "You are to take care of Roxas while he is assigned in your vicinity, understood?" A nod came over to Saix's way, and with that, the scar faced pushed Roxas gently towards the direction of where he's supposed to be.

"As you were" The door's closed yet again, and all eyes were now on Roxas, the new kid.

It was quiet for awhile, and that even made the ambiance for Roxas much more unbearable.

A hand gently came onto his shoulder, his eyes looking into deep blue ones which made him calm down a bit. "Hey there Roxas, I'm Demyx. You don't have to be afraid, everyone here is like family, and we don't bite." He spoke in a gentle tone which made Roxas even more entranced, the man's voice was like water, singing effortlessly amidst the awkwardness of the situation. The only reply he could give Demyx was a nod, and a still spaced out expression.

A pink haired man laughed at the other side of the room, shattering everyone else's train of thought. "Well Demyx, you sure are one hell of a mom- taking care of all the newbies and all that." The whole room bursted into laughter as some started to call him mommy in several sing song voices. Demyx just scratched the back of his head and smiled shyly whilst facing the ground.

The place was light, no one gave off snide remarks or evil glares unlike what some of the workers in the hospital were giving him earlier. He liked it…here. Somehow, it felt more like home. Roxas looked up at Demyx and gave him a true smile "I'm Roxas, nice to meet you Mom"

* * *

"Did it happen again?" Xemnas swiveled his chair to face Xigbar. The other man just nodded in their direction, his gloved hands stained with what looked like a splash of crimson color.

"In D, sir"

Xemnas only nodded all too knowingly. This has been happening for awhile, the culprit still unknown, but apparently the targets were all from the quarters of D. In a way, the head of the hospital was relieved at that, those patients were bound to see death sooner or later. It didn't matter how or when, they'll die inevitably.

"Sir…" Xigbar threw off Xemnas' train of thought. "Sh-should we do something about it? Inform the police maybe?" A wave of a hand was all he got for a reply.

"There is no need. The third I presume?" The eye patched man just stared down onto the floor, eyes clouded with tears but not entirely enough for all of it to come running down his cheeks. A nod confirmed the question. "All victims are in the D headquarters, I find no reason, as of yet, to inform anyone about this. It will just cause unrest and unnecessary panic."

"But, sir-"

"That is all Xigbar, return to your post. People who are meant to be dead are suppose to die. Leave it." He turned his back against the employee to end the conversation. Pity as it may be, those who were to face death, were to face death, regardless of method, time and pain.

Xigbar's hands formed into fists, but knowing the head, the matter was closed until further notice. The door to the room opened and closed, leaving the head of the facility to reconsider- or maybe not.

* * *

The eye patched man wanted to figure it all out, down to the very last. The killer, why the method, how he chose the victims, why the people in D? All sorts of questions were running through his mind, and if the head would not as much even give a slight attention to the matter, then he will. No one deserved to die that way, to be slaughtered, and executed that leave the victim unrecognizable.

He stopped in front of a door held open wide.

And who, he wondered- was_ he_

Blood splattered walls remained at his sight, not an inch of the wall lay clean off of the red substance, except, the left written words in barely white captions.

_Night is the time, when he will come_

_To lay the three forgotten_

_To have the fourth dismissed_

_To leave the fifth alone_

_And see what bounds it all_

* * *

**Note: **Requiem for a dream is pure inspiration; I find music very intoxicating especially when writing, perhaps the main reason why my writing is very unusual to most people. Anyway, I'm guessing most know by now why the title is white and red? Explicitly shown too- shouldn't do that in other aspects of the story LOL ahhhhh my writing is sucking so badly, rustyness, I can feel it. Anywho

**Replies:**

**A- dizzle:**

Your reviews never fails to make me laugh LOL I can imagine it now, Sora running away for his life while yelling out for mommy Demyx to come and save him hahaha! Your theory was actually nice too, sadly though, Riku will only play a supporting role, however he still does have a part to play. Rather important too, we'll see. Regarding the anti-depressants, he's required to take them everyday, according to schedule, I should really show a scene with that some time XD

**Dreamlessriver:**

Thank you for the comment, I hardly thought anyone would like this, considering I personally don't wrinkles nose I'm sort of disappointed with how I screwed up this fic, as I went along with just randomly writing down words. But I'm glad to know that it still, somewhat, makes sense- I hope. Tell me when it doesn't make sense anymore though XD And I appreciate the comment greatly

**xFairy-of-Twilightx:**

Hey! I know you! LOL I love your fic- people check her fic out so she'll be forced to update some time soon.

I'm seriously glad that the story is turning into something you people are enjoying, I really didn't think anyone would hahaha! I purposely made the previous chapter a bit more in depth with humor, since this chapter is somewhat, how shall I say…morbid? But yes, hope you check back again soon- and you better update yours! Cause I'm still waiting XD

To all who clicked and simply viewed this fic, thank you, thank you and thank you. If you wish to leave a comment or wish to clarify a few things in this fic, feel free to review.


	5. Hero

**

* * *

**

White and Red

**Chapter 04 Hero**

Blood stained wrists met with Demyx's gaze, his eyes brimming with tears, showing something more of fury rather than remorse.

It really wasn't the boy's fault. It never really was. But why? (was the question he always found himself asking)

Demyx wanted to get mad, kick everyone out of the room and stab them all to death. _They had no right_. Phase one had already begun without his knowing- how could he have not noticed? That over the past few days, the boy he's always known to be so full of life suddenly started to feel so cold. How could he have not noticed- the bruises, the constant appointments and sleepless nights?

How could he have not noticed?

How could he have _not_ noticed.

His jaw locked into place, teeth gnawing the inside of his cheek causing his own blood to run down his chin. He was trying to calm himself so badly, clenching and unclenching his fists as fast as he could. He needed to prevent himself from doing anything stupid, or rather in this case, something that would involve mutilating several people's body parts.

The nurses all looked towards his direction with great fear imprinted on their faces. Whatever they've done, they sure as hell know that it made the musician murderously on edge. And as if that was the cue for their exit on a stage play, one by one, the nurses all tucked away the intruments they've used in torturing their experiment. Cautiously making their way towards the door to where Demyx was still standing and glaring at them all.

Much to the blonde's annoyance, shame was not in the slightest bit seen on the culprits' faces, just plain fear and panic- this, Demyx found even more reason to have the urge of bashing their faces against the wall, but decided that sending them an icy glare was more than enough to scare them away.

The whole room fell silent as soon as everyone has left both of them alone; save for the rapid, hoarse breaths escaping the brown haired boy's chapped lips. Demyx knew way better than to show panic or even concern at such a time, it would probably just scare off the injured teen and cause pointless upheaval- which is something very undesirable at the given situation.

"De…my..?" The question came out in small whispers, each syllable thickly slurred with short gasps accompanied by a drunken kind of accent. The blonde merely nodded to acknowledge the call of the other, regardless whether Sora could see his gesture or not.

"It hurts…" A gasping sound slurred through the boy's throat, a sign of weak sobbing and as well as wheezing against the lack of oxygen intake his body was having difficulty with.

"Shh" A finger traced along Sora's mouth, silencing the increasing choking sounds emitting from the boy's throat.

Demyx wanted to hurl- well not really _hurl_, but his stomach was churning in a very violent manner, one of which was very unidentifiable to him. Maybe it was caused by how his friend looked, or by how awful the place was beginning to smell like. He scrunched up his nose in disgust.

Medicine mixed with blood.

Too much of it was making him feel even sicker than he already was. Taking in a deep breath, he held onto the spare oxygen in his lungs while slightly pinching his nose, trying to stop any more of the abominable gas from entering his system.

"Sora, this might hurt but…" Demyx bit his bottom lip, not knowing exactly how he could free the brown haired boy without exactly inflicting pain. He could take away the leather straps with ease, but that would risk the flesh being torn with it…or he could always cut it- damn, not an option. Demyx cursed under his breath while still coming up with different concepts on liberating his friend free of the metal chair.

Sora laughed a bit from his position, being able to hear Demyx curse was a very rare thing for him. Especially since the blonde always tells him that cursing is never a good thing, hitting him on the head during the process too. Ahh funny, Mommy Demyx could be such a hypocrite at times.

Too bad times like these aren't as comedic and as humorous as how it should be in normal life. Sora's appearance was far from a joke, far from laughter even, or rather a smile. It was so horrible, that anyone who would probably witness such a sight would cringe in pain or hold onto their wrists for fear of their own fragile skin. It was ouch times a thousand. Yes, ouch. Not an ow, or even a yow- it's an ouch.

What's the difference?

Ow and yow sound funnier than ouch, and ouch seems more than many times used when it comes to serious conditions of impairment.

So ouch is worse, take the narrator's word for it when it is said.

"I seriously…God, the hell did they do to you?" The blonde's brows furrowed closely together, obviously still debating with himself about the different possible methods he could use to end Sora's suffering. He watched the boy before him wince, realizing that he accidentally brushed passed a large contusion forming on the boy's arm.

He could feel the tears beginning to form in his eyes, sympathy washing over him.

The white leather straps were completely drenched with blood, some of it already dry and flaking off of its material- and Sora's wrist wasn't exactly much of an improvement either; the tattered skin was completely filled with lacerations, evidently made by the boy's protests against the procedures being done to him. A tear trailed its way down Demyx's cheek, despite his continous efforts of holding it all in, it still persisted on.

"Don't cry mommy…Demy cries is sad" It was an inaudible whisper, or more like a breath, but Demyx tried to obey what Sora wanted him to do- failing miserably. He sniffed and he tried to laugh for a short while but instead of laughter, sobs ran out of his mouth. He couldn't break in front of the kid, of course he couldn't, he's supposed to protect Sora till his very last. There was no room for weakness nor concern, he made a promise to himself, he wanted to keep that.

But then he couldn't, and just when he needed strength the most, he finally lost it.

Demyx bursted into a series of wailing and saturated gasps, wrapping both arms around Sora's neck, hugging him close.

"I'm sorry-I'm seriously sorry, forgive me- I know, damnit! I…God, just-ugh!" Coughing started to emanate from his now burning throat; choking several times on his own spit while desperately gasping for breath. He was crying like a helpless child, something he had been trying to prevent himself from doing ever since that _incident_ had happened two years ago. But alas, try as he may, he couldn't hold any of it any longer.

He cried and cried, screamed out Sora's name, **her** name and kept on going until his voice ran dry and completely muffled by his snivelling.

It was a pitiful sight, an injured boy and a teen in his hysterics. The picture was just all too perfect for a tragic setting, but not at all pleasant for anyone to face on such a day in his life.

Sora sat motionlessly, not really having much of a choice since he, after all, was strapped onto the steel chair. He just waited for Demyx to calm down; sometimes whispering the words that it'll be okay, that it's all going to be fine- but he too knew things weren't going to be the same. Nothing was going to be the same. Sooner or later, he'd have to say goodbye, and he knew all too well that it was something inevitable for both of them to face.

The screaming have stopped, breathing finally going back to normal pace, Demyx has shown weakness in front of the person he's been trying to protect for the past year. It was like a sign of resignation, telling the person in charge that he could no longer manage matters into his own hands.

He hated that. Still does.

Because he didn't want it to happen again. He was going to save Sora, no matter what it takes, even if it costs his own life. It won't happen again.

It shouldn't

The blonde's hand traced along Sora's hair, pushing the back of the younger boy's head towards his direction, causing the boy's face to bury itself onto his shoulder.

"It won't happen again…I promise." He wasn't going to cry anymore, he had shed his last. And Sora knew all too well- things definitely weren't going to go back to how they were.

* * *

"_Demyx, if uhm I disappeared-"_

_The musician looked up from his sitar, not exactly interpreting what the girl wanted to tell him. His fingers lingered on the last chord struck, plucking rhythmically on the strings as if to create their own personal background music. _

"_Nothing, nevermind. I didn't say anything." She lowered her gaze towards the floor, watching an ant make its way towards the wall. _

_The two were sitting on a deserted hallway, both on opposite sides, the other found with crayons and scraps of paper, while the other had a pen tucked behind an ear and a sitar on his lap. _

"_Namyyy, don't do this to me. You know I get curious when something's already been said." He jutted his lower lip outward, whilst making his eyes grow bigger than they already were. The girl called Namy just laughed. _

"_Demyyyy" She mocked his tone and nickname. The boy only huffed and struck the f chord in pseudo anger. "It's not a big deal."_

"_Yes it is, you're not telling me something. I consider that a big deal." Strum, pluck, pluck, pluck, strum. The pattern kept on going, preventing silence to engulf the both of them. _

"_Just don't let go." _

_The music stopped, Demyx slightly dazed at what was said. The blonde girl just looked at him, eyes filled with life. _

"_Just don't let go." She repeated, and held out her pinky towards the boy. Demyx knew it as a gesture of accepting a promise; he didn't exactly know what it was about but-_

"_I won't let go." He interlocked his pinky with hers, both trading sweet smiles at each other, making their eyes do most of the talking in their agreement._

_That promise, whatever it was, Demyx was sure it'd present itself when the right time comes. He just had to believe in it, and believe in it he did._

* * *

Axel poked the poo-looking food in front of him, shuddering in disgust as a bubble popped from his lunch. Yep, the food was liquidy, brown-ish and it was bubbling rather dangerously. Who would want to eat such a thing right? Easy answer to an easy question.

Axel looked over to his side, watching as Riku devoured the whole of his lunch in just a matter of seconds, not even bothering to know what was in it or- what the fuck is it anyway? The red head felt like he needed to go visit the bathroom after seeing such a thing.

"At least wipe your mouth, sheesh!" He pulled out his own napkin from his side of the table, passing it onto the white haired teen, who didn't seem at all pleased that he had to practice table manners at such a place.

"Sometimes I have no idea if you're a delinquent, or some prince who used to live in a castle." Riku wiped his mouth hastily, shoving the napkin back at the red head with a little force. Axel rubbed his chest from the short impact.

"Could've been a wee bit more gentle…" The pyro muttered beneath his breath.

"Oh, head's up" Axel cursed a bit after Riku elbowed him in the gut, although it was meant to be a friendly gesture to attract attention- it was rather, overdone. But still, he looked over to where his friend was getting at, semi predicting what he was about to see

And lo and behold, he was right. Zexion was again attempting to steal a knife- how the boy does it, they don't really know. But he sure as hell was damn good at it.

"Ugh! Does he always have to do this when we get sent out-"

"Are you dense?" Riku slapped the red head upside the head. "He's a masochist, he needs this to live."

Axel rubbed his head in annoyance, complaining about how he already was stupid, and that the impact would just make him even more stupid.

"Xigbar won't allow him to dine with us for lunch anymore I'm betting. After he sees that anyway" He pointed directly to the blue headed boy (or was it purple? Riku always did call him purple boy), who was currently busy tucking the butter knife underneath his musty, gray, old shirt.

There were a total of three patients from C who were permitted to join the rest of the hospital in eating lunch daily. Predictably, these three would be Axel, Riku and Zexion. At first it was only Axel who was considered, more or less, sane out of everyone else captive in that sector, but since Riku had always been on a rampage about not being fed- he was a definite must in accompanying Axel.

Zexion was the last to join them; apparently the doctors have noticed that the masochist does better with the pyromaniac present around him. The reason was never really clear to them, but it has already been proven that the boy doesn't cut himself when the red head was around. It could be a symptom of homosexuality, a case of severe admiration or probably just a plain case of idolizing someone in a senior junior kind of way. Not that Axel had been in the hospital longer than the other, they were actually both admitted on the same day.

Riku laughed all too suddenly, causing some heads to turn towards their table. He placed an arm around the red head's shoulders. "You think too much Ax. I doubt they'd lock him up in his cell- you're not there, if you know what I mean." The pyro just made a face; it was rather disturbing to know that he's the temporary cure for Zexion's daily needs. Sure it was flattering but, he's straight damnit.

"Uh oh…" The white haired boy looked in Zexion's direction with alarm, not knowing exactly if he should say anything or just leave the emo boy alone. "I'd love to make a rampage to prevent that but- you know how I need food in my life." Axel just rolled his eyes, of course, if someone were to stop the emo kid from slicing his gut, he was the best man for the job.

"Yeah yeah, I got it memorized." Ducking away from Riku's hold, he casually went over to the said boy's direction, both hands in his pockets while whistling semisonic's closing time song.

Zexion was busy looking down on his shirt, watching as small droplets began to form as he dug the knife deeper in his stomach, that he didn't even realize Axel approaching him.

"Yeeaaaah, keep doing that and I don't think you'd need your mouth to stuff your stomach with food." The boy jumped a measure of two inches from his seat, dropping the butter knife onto the floor in the process. Any self-torturer would feel damn pissed if their addiction were to be interrupted, but since Zexion looked upto Axel in a God like way, he only smiled up at him, eyes twinkling at the sudden attention he was getting from the red head.

"Hello Axel." He waved his hand, smiling normally as if nothing strange ever did happen. Axel just sighed; this was the reaction he'd always get from Zexion, same old same old. Soft snickering was heard from the red head's previous location.

Note to self, kick Riku in the nuts before he enters his cell later. Axel laughed at the idea, but loved himself for it anyway.

"So, whattup? Besides playing with knives and banging yourself from across the walls." He grinned, taking a seat beside the boy. Zexion apparently didn't see it as a way to discourage himself from doing such things, but took the words as something more like a joke, laughing as Axel finished his statement.

"Ah yes Axel, I forget how much you know so much about me." The blue haired boy crossed his right leg over the other, placing both hands on top of his right knee in a formal fashion. "What brings you over to my table? I presume it is of something of importance yes?"

Axel winced at the formality being used at him, he never was a fan of 'respectful speaking', though at least he managed to get the boy to call him by his first name and not his last.

"Nah nothing much, just checking up on ya" He slapped Zexion's back lightly, but still managed to make the frail-like figure lean forward in reaction to the contact. "Anndddd you seriously need to start lifting weights." He pinched Zexion's arm, feeling it squishy beneath his fingers.

The boy didn't answer any of his inquiries; instead, his comments were met with a plain smile and a direct stare. This is what Axel didn't like most about Zexion, the guy could get creepier and creepier by the second if you just looked at him long enough. The boy, after all, wasn't really the talkative type, more like the opposite of it.

"Errr…right. Yeah so…I guess everything is fine?" The pyro scratched the back of his head, not exactly knowing how he could destroy the awkwardness flitting through the air. "So yeah uhm, I guess Riku needs me to be over there for a…while- yeah." He was about to leave his chair and go back to where he came from when a hand roughly grabbed onto his wrist.

"If you want to get out so badly, expect it to happen soon." Zexion's blue eyes pierced through Axel's, causing the red head to be petrified in shock momentarily. The grip on his wrist loosened, until Axel could finally move it again as he wished.

"It was nice talking to you Axel, I bid you farewell." Picking up his book from the table, Zexion made his exit with the same grace and poise as he was seated earlier.

"…what, the fuck just happened?" Axel stared at the masochist's retreating back, looking back down on his wrist, only to find a red mark tattooed onto him.

* * *

"Hmm let's see, what to show you next- OHHH!! COME HERE QUICK! I almost forgot about the most important door in the whole hall."

Roxas groaned in deep misery, Marluxia was getting too eager in showing him everything that, those that actually did matter weren't the things he was getting acquainted with. Both figures stopped in front of a door labeled 57-B. Roxas just stared at the older man before him with countless of questions, though the most particular emotion in his eyes was '_the hell?' _Too bad it went unnoticed.

The pink haired man knocked on the door three times, making sure to put proper intervals and making it as loud and clear as possible. A grunt was heard from the other side, and Roxas started to get nervous that maybe they woke someone up that really wasn't supposed to be awake at this time of day. But just when the blonde was sure that the person dwelling inside would come out of his chambers, Marluxia pulled him over to move on forward, skipping as he went- making Roxas half run and half brisque walk to catch up.

"Wait wait! WAIT!" Roxas's heels screeched to a halt, pulling back the pink haired man as he did so.

"Yes Roxas? What is it?" Marluxia clapped both hands, showcasing his perky manner for the day.

"What did we just do back there? Knock? And then leave? Nothing else?" He pointed his thumb over his back, clear confusion written all over his facial features. Marluxia only laughed at the sillyness the boy presented him.

"It is a rule in this place to knock three times on 57-B while you pass by it. Or else the person in there would go in wild hysterics-"

"Whaaaattt?" This, was one of the things Roxas didn't like about Marluxia giving him the tour around the facility. Things like that didn't really concern him- well maybe the going in hysterics part did but, he didn't even mention it until he was asked about it.

"Lexaeus does not like being ignored. So knocking is polite." He grinned from ear to ear, looking at Roxas as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Gah, my head is aching-"

"Oh dear! That's not good! Come! We must go to the infirmary!" In a hurriedly fashion, Marluxia grabbed onto Roxas's wrist like a grappling hook would to a wall.

"Wait no, I think I'll be f-" Once again, too late for protests. The older man was already dragging the blonde, taking long strides as if having a slight headache was some sort of a cancer that needed attending to. Another groan left Roxas's throat, he couldn't handle the fast paced walking and all the useless information that he's been trying to stuff into his head. Up until now, he really didn't even know the way to the infirmary, in a way it was a good thing he mentioned about a headache.

But not when it came to having him dragged around the place like some rag doll on a bratty girl's arms.

The run time ended shortly however, when the elder of the two halted to a sudden stop. Not exactly knowing that the fast pace would end so soon, the blonde bumped Marluxia directly at the back. Roxas was going to complain about it, but stopped short when bits of crimson trailing caught his eye.

There before them, was the man named Demyx and some brown haired kid that was found unconscious on his back. The unconscious teen's wrists looked all too bloody for comfort, and without even knowing it, Roxas found himself caressing his own wrist.

"Mar…" Without a moment's hesitation, Marluxia dashed forward, taking the brown haired boy's arms and encircling them to his neck. Demyx looked too tired to even move an inch, his white robes starked with red splatters and several gray black stains that probably came from somewhere dusty. The mullet headed musician exhaled in short rapid breaths, inhaling deeply, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen. With a short nod of Demyx's head, Marluxia already knew what had to be done.

"Roxas, take care of Demyx for me will you?" The pink haired man directed towards the younger blonde, giving off a small smile so as to at least comfort the child in some way. A nod came towards his direction, and with that, he carried off both Sora and his own body towards the direction of the infirmary.

"Um.." Roxas didn't know what to say exactly, he didn't really know Demyx, just that he was usually called mommy by everyone else and that he was supposed to be the one entasked to take care of him for his first week. But other than trivial matters, he had no idea whether he was supposed to comfort the elder or act like nothing happened.

Demyx smiled at him and decided to make the first move; he straightened his posture, forgetting the aches of his body and started to forcefully run his breathing through normal pace. It was the best way the musician could think of, that would calm the confused boy before him. "Don't worry about it, shit happens." He grinned.

"So! What else haven't you seen yet? I'm taking you still don't know a lot, seeing as Marluxia was the one who took you under his wing" Demyx laughed like he had no care in the world. In a way, Roxas admired him, though at the same time, he could see how sad those blue eyes really were.

"Let's get going then" Roxas let the man take his hand, this is the least he could do for now.

* * *

Marluxia prayed he'd run into Xigbar real soon, he needed help real badly. Not to be mean or anything, but Sora can get pretty heavy as time passes by. And as if the gods knew of his wishful thinking, Xigbar was found at the other end of the hall, checking the clipboards attached to the sides of the rooms.

Marluxia released a sigh of relief. He was stupid in the first place to believe that the infirmary would be the best way to go- no questions asked, he already knew what happened to Sora. And it's a real doubt, as well as a risk, to bring him back to the nurses.

"Xigbar! Need a hand here buddy!" The eye patched man looked to where the source of the voice was, and as soon as he did, his one available eye grew as big as a saucer plate.

"What the hell happened?!" He rushed over to the pink haired man's side, taking Sora into his arms, carrying him horizontally.

"I'm thinking phase one" Both males' faces grew grim, phase one was never a good thing. That still left phase two and phase three to worry about.

"Freaking inhumane son of a- gah, nevermind. I'll handle it from here. Just, make sure Demyx is alright, knowing him-"

"Yeah…I know what you mean." Marluxia took the time to stretch his back, hearing his shoulder bones make a cracking sound, which was rather painful but not all that much. "Take care of him." Xigbar nodded in reply, and saw Marluxia dash off to where Demyx was left behind at.

Sora's face was stained with dried up tears, bits of dried red blots present on his cheeks. He had fallen into a deep slumber, which proved to be better than to have him screaming and bawling from the pain he'd be waking up to.

"Poor kid…"

* * *

"Ten thousand eight hundred forty one…ten thousand eight hundred forty two…" The constant flickering on and off of the flames was starting to get dull and boring. Axel just couldn't understand what Zexion mentioned earlier…"If I want to get out so badly huh…pfft" He knew way better than to believe in false hope- and **that** was a good example of what everyone would call _false hope_.

Although he had to admit, getting locked up over and over again his cell was getting overrated. Especially the smell of damp gym socks, it wasn't even humorous at all. It was like a skunk was living in the quarters with nothing else better to do than to fart its mind out continuously.

Talk about revolting.

He sighed, tapping his fingers against the cold cement, a habit he found hard to break. Axel used to be a drummer, he actually had a band- and they actually went on tours. They weren't that famous, but they did have gigs across the country, and they usually opened up for bigger acts. Sadly, that life wouldn't be well achieved now.

A clicking sound made him jolt upright.

Someone was letting him out? For what reason? He tucked his lighter away into his jeans pocket, scared that maybe a personnel was sent to confiscate his prized possession.

The valve began to screech its high pitched noise, its rusty metal clanking along the edges. And then, the door was left open, freely open. Axel waited for someone to enter his room, cautiously aware that the first thing personnels would do to him would be to kick him in the gut- but nothing came. No one was there…no, someone was. Only thing is, the footsteps were moving further away from his location.

"What the…fuck?"

"_If you want to get out so badly, expect it to happen soon."_

"No freaking way." Realization hit him hard on the face, he didn't know whether the open door was a trap or if it really was done by Zexion, but whatever the reason for his freedom- maybe he'd take it. That or curiosity of knowing whether his suspicion was right or wrong brought it upon him- whichever it was, it didn't matter. He'd take the risk.

He poked his head out, red hair clashing against gray walls and dark metal.

And he was right- Zexion's cell was gaping open, showing a completely vacant room.

"Holy…shit."

* * *

"Lunch room is right from the main intersection of the hallway, be sure not to get lost and mistake it for the common room alright?" Roxas nodded as they both proceeded along identical corridors. It was certainly easy to get lost, but Demyx had made it a point to show him certain landmarks, such as some stained walls or chipped off tiles. The musician instructed him that observing every single detail along the hallways would point him towards the right direction.

"And I'm guessing you're tired?" The younger blonde didn't want to nod his head, for fear that he'd have to leave Demyx's side, but he knew nothing really would last forever, so answered the question honestly and nodded his head. "Okay then, your room is 140-B, just right across from mine-" A small triumphant smile displayed its way on Roxas's lips, however, the boy made it a point that it wasn't made that obvious. "Walls aren't soundproofed soooo, speak to me whenever. Sora's my roommate too- the boy I was carrying earlier." The answer came immediately as soon as the musician saw the perplexed look on the younger boy's face.

"And that concludes the tour" A massive grin displayed its way on Demyx's face, calming Roxas against the tension he was feeling earlier regarding the situation. He's glad that Demyx was finally okay again, that the problem wasn't much of a problem- or maybe the elder was just hiding it in his mind.

"Dem!" Both boys looked over to see Marluxia gasping for breath, fanning himself with his left hand while leaning on the wall using his right. "Ooohh! Roxas! Know everything by now?" The blonde boy just nodded. "Good, Demyx always did major in touring people" Laughter escaped from both older boys.

"Hmm…mind leaving me and Dem for awhile? Important business." Demyx's face grew darker, it was going to be one of Marluxia's heavy talks **again**, but he might as well get it over with, so he nodded over to Roxas, pointing him left and gesturing for the boy to go up the stairs.

"Your room is in the middle part of the hall, its labeled with your name so don't you worry." Roxas only nodded and sped off, whatever the two needed to discuss, he hoped it would make Demyx feel better and not worse.

"Dem." Marluxia's voice changed in a stern sort of commanding manner. "You can't do this forever-"

"I know, I know. Just give it a rest."

"No Dem, I can't give it a rest! Look at what you're doing to yourself!"

"I'm not doing anything to my-"

"HA! Don't make me laugh! Stop this nonsense will you?! You're not a hero Dem. You _can't_ save everyone."

That hit the mark, Demyx stood there silently controlling the anger building up inside of him. Marluxia had no right to say what he can and can't do. No one tried it before right? How would he know that it won't work.

"She's gone Dem…please just-" Something inside the musician began to snap, his eyes flaring with anger.

"Don't.mention.**her.**" Words ran through gritted teeth, rage seething all over his body.

"She's gone Dem. She's dead. People die, and it's not always your fault- don't be so self-centered!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT.UP!" Demyx's voice reverberated through the hallway, bouncing against the walls and causing a louder impact all around. Marluxia stood in silence, somewhat guilty about what he had just said, he may come off as someone completely emotionless about it but, he truly did care about Demyx's well being. Demyx has got to stop killing himself; he really needed to stop doing that.

"Please…Marluxia. Stop it." The other man was just about to speak up when the blonde blocked all words by raising his hand into the air.

"You have no idea…just how painful it is. How **sickening** it is, to remember every single detail without forgetting anything." Demyx placed a hand over his chest, his heart pounding dangerously hard against the palm of his hand, and his vision in itself was already beginning to blur. He had to get away, before it gets worse. He held onto his head, trying to see it as a support- Marluxia was about to approach him and help him walk, but Demyx didn't let him.

"Mar, you never experienced it- you never experienced it at all." The pink haired boy looked down onto his feet, feeling shame and sympathy cloud his thoughts.

"I…I killed them Mar. My own flesh and blood." Tears started falling from his eyes, regret raining down upon him.

"I killed my family Mar! Don't you understand that?! There's…there's just no excuse for that."

And they both knew that, they really did.

* * *

Thanks to all the reviews, the favs and the story alerts- **very much appreciated**. Sorry I've been gone long, school came around June 10 and my computer died for ever a week. I still will update weekly though. So look forward to that.

**Hikari inai kasumi:**

I think a lot of people love the moogle and the Axel being hit thing hahaha too bad the story is taking a serious turn, but I guess humorous things would still happen, they do lead such unpredictable lives. And thank you very much for your feedback

**A-dizzle:**

Lol! Nice to know you find Zexion ramming himself against the wall fascinating- don't worry, everyone's reason for being in the mental institute would be revealed. All of them are essential in the plot.

**9xDance water dance x9:**

Ashbel is a Hebrew name that translates to the fire of bel- bel being a god of theirs, if I remember right. I find it rather appropriate hahaha And thank you very much for your feedback, I do make it a point to balance both light points from the bad. I'm glad you enjoyed

thank you to everyone who viewed


	6. A story in a story I

**Read before: **

I understand that the way I write is rather "cryptic" at most, but in a way I am glad that some are confused about the story line- it just proves that they're paying close attention to what's going on. I'm sorry if explanations will not be explicitly given, please note that I write based on how reality is.

In reality, explanations and answers are not simply displayed; some only found during events, conversations or descriptions- hence the misunderstandings and misinterpretations in day to day life. I find this a flexible way for me to work with, plus it makes readers interact with me and the plot.

Also, this short segment: "A story in a story" will consist of two parts, answers? Questions? Who knows, some will be laid out, others will be added.

Ah! And! I'm seriously lacking inspiration now, need motivation badlyyy. Though the most I won't be able to update would be 2 weeks or 3 (at my worst hahaha)

Anywhoooo- enjoy this chappy, I hope.

* * *

**The Answer: He Didn't See**

_A Story in a Story I_

* * *

Don't smother me with lies

Don't smother me with truths

Don't smother me in kisses

And bother me with-

…Just breathe in, and breathe out

…Just breathe in, and breathe out

Cause once this is all over,

Look towards your side

You know I'd be standing

Standing right beside you

So don't smother me with lies

Don't smother me with truths

Don't smother me in kisses

And give me what's to prove

Cause once this is all over

Look towards your side

I'll be there standing

Standing at your side

And once it's all over

You'll see- he'll come

_To lay the three forgotten_

_To have the fourth dismissed_

_To leave the fifth alone_

_And see what bounds it all_

* * *

**October, 31, 2010**

**Hallow's Eve**

**10:01 pm**

* * *

He felt cold.

_She_ felt cold.

And eventually,_ it_ too felt cold.

Everything was just simply cold, bitingly cold against his skin. Like he could just cry on the spot and still feel his tears turn to ice. Did he really just do what he thought was right? Or did he just act on impulse and didn't think of the consequences?

He wouldn't know.

He never did. That's why he always found himself to be so damn unreliable.

Life, it seems, didn't like him very much- and love, it also seems, hated him with so much passion that he forgot the meaning of the word itself.

So was he finally going to leave tonight? Leave everything behind and go for something he thinks would help him this time?

But how is it? How did it all work? How was he going to face the music now?- He won't get help, perhaps the best he could receive was an insult or two- The demon child.

Demon child.

Who was going to help the demon child?

Who would help the demon child? Who would help him remember how it is to feel like someone's still there to catch him?

Was he even worth…worth the effort?

Who's willing to help the demon child?

The demon child

He's the demon child…he's the loathsome dirt on the planet- he's the demon child, and sometimes he wished he was the angel, but of course everyone knows- that angels and demons cannot be together.

Because she was an angel, and he was a demon.

And so the knife fell from his little hands, the rusty scent filling the room- and his tears began to rain on the world he thought he knew and loved him as much as he did long before.

* * *

**September, 1, 2010**

**2 years before Demyx's placement**

**In the mental ward**

**8:17 pm**

* * *

There was nothing else he could do on that day but write it all into memory. The things he probably remembered, and the things he probably forgot- they were all of vital importance. Both for the authorities and for himself- but he just couldn't remember, he couldn't remember and he didn't even know. He didn't know a thing, ask him a question and he'd tell you with his eyes.

What happened? Who is she? Where am I? Who am I? and most importantly, what do you want from me?

He didn't know a thing except-

The only thing he did remember, were the bright red lights, loud ringing sirens, and the strong scent of rust. Rust…why did he remember rust? He did not remember seeing anything metallic, didn't remember a slight trace of corroding material in his household. Rust? Rust. Where did the rust come from?

"Demyx…" Gentle hands caressed his arms up and down, the lady before him giving him a comforting smile, probably a way to tell him that everything was going to be okay. But Demyx didn't know why, why was everything going to be okay? What happened? Something happened? So something was wrong- otherwise, why would everyone else tell him that things were going to be okay?

Because something wasn't okay.

"Demyx honey" The lady continued to touch him in a motherly way, but she wasn't his mother. He doesn't even know her, not even her name. She brushed his bangs away from his eyes, still smiling at him. The typical way for adults to tell children that things were going to be fine, even if things weren't fine- because they think children don't understand anything. He frowned at her and slapped her hand away from his face. "You're not my mom" He muttered loud enough for her to hear.

The police station was booming with life, outside the small office he was situated in, Demyx could hear the constant quipping of men and women, handcuffs jingling, and guns being assembled and disassembled.

He always did have the natural talent in being able to distinguish sounds from different sounds. He was going to become a musician someday- he always told himself that.

His mother told him that too, and his whole family was always proud of him whenever he played his sitar so perfectly. But where were they now? Why aren't they with him? And why was this woman acting like she could touch him whenever she'd please?

It annoys him, greatly.

The policewoman sighed in defeat, bringing both hands up in a surrender gesture. Her colleagues were getting impatient now too; they couldn't get the kid to talk to them at all about what had happened. It's been exactly eight hours and twenty one minutes. They were all exhausted, tired and sleepy. They had no time for this case, they had several others lined up- bet they were all more serious than this one…

Or so they thought.

"Demyx, we need your cooperation. Please don't be stubborn. We need to know what happened to mom and dad-"

"And Damien and David." Demyx quickly intervened, defensive about how his brothers were being left out at the questions they've been asking him.

"Exactly Demyx." The man in the corner moved closer to the nine year old boy seated on the wooden chair, brushing past the lady Demyx had been viewing with distaste ever since she came to touching him. The mullet headed boy just followed the man with his eyes, scrutinizing if this person could be trusted or not, all in a span of seconds. The police was wearing some sort of a business suit thing- Demyx wouldn't know the exact name of any couture; fashion was never his thing to begin with. But he did know one thing- he hated people wearing corporal outfits.

"Demyx, do you remember anything else aside from the red lights and the sirens?"

"It smelt of rust-"

"Yes, Demyx you already told us that." His tone was beginning to drop to its true color- the color of impatience and soon pent up anger. He massaged his temples and took in a deep breath before resuming the interrogation.

"Did you see your brothers? Or was it only your mom you remember?" Demyx tilted his head in question. What was the man in front of him talking about? Of course he remembered how his family looked like. And what was it with all these questions? Why were they asking him- he just wants to know what happened just as much as they do.

Demyx frowned in frustration, he couldn't remember anything, they didn't tell him anything- he remembered the wrong things, and forgot the right things- that's what they all said. Whenever he'd answer something he remembers, they'd say it wasn't the one they were looking for. Whenever he'd describe his family, they'd say those weren't the descriptions they were looking for. Whenever he'd tell them what time all of his family members usually reach home, they'd tell him no because it was a Sunday and there wasn't any school or any work in the office on that day.

So what the hell did they want? What did they want him to do? Slice his head off and bring out his brain for them to analyze it? Because he sure as hell couldn't get his organ to work as to how they wanted it to.

And being a kid pushed to the edge, he did the only thing a nine year old boy could think of at such a time- cry.

He cried and cried, yelled at them for being stupid, for being so confusing. Because he didn't know what was going on, and they didn't even bother telling him what was wrong- they were asking him the wrong questions, and he was giving them the wrong answers.

"I hate you all! I want my mom! I want my dad! I want my brothers!" He bawled and he bawled until the rest of the adults in the room couldn't get a hold of him anymore. And just when Demyx thought everything was about to be over, one of them decided to tell him what really happened in just two simple words.

"They died."

* * *

f

He couldn't believe how blunt the words were given to him; he was only nine for goodness sakes! Can he take all the shots all at once and not go into a state of shock? Of course he couldn't speak, of course he couldn't move- of course he denied it. But the policemen were mean, yes they were mean. They were ruthless and evil and inconsiderate. So they gave Demyx the proof that he wanted- or didn't want.

The dead bodies of the ones he knew to be so alive were now in front of him, his little brother Damien on an autopsy table with tools and syringes at its side. The forensics must have been working when they decided to burst in through the lab; obviously the tools displayed still bloodied and fairly well used.

He wanted to vomit.

Demyx wanted to vomit, and he wanted to stop breathing. The corpses- his family, were beginning to smell of something different, something pungent, something unrecognizable- it no longer resembled the smell of fragrant flowers, of salty sea breeze and of pancakes and syrups early in the morning. No, it smelt of something else- it smelt of something…something unfamiliar- something that said, they're not the ones you thought they were. Not the ones you used to hug, used to talk to, used to hate, used to love, used to live with- it smelt of something else, it was…

It was pungent- _revolting_. He smelt a bit of rust- then he remembered. He remembered being there, he remembered his mother's contorted expression, her eyes still open as she stared up at him- lifeless, but nonetheless her body still laid awake for him to see.

Then, he screamed. Screamed out their names, screamed out his denial, screamed out everything he needed and ran for the nearest body he _attempted _to grab onto- but he was stopped. Because once his fingerprints were on there, once his body touches theirs- the science of running through the tests, of figuring out who killed them, of figuring out how they died would be lost. Lost forever just because he needed to mourn for them, lost because he finally came to terms with everything that he'd just seen in those short few moments.

Indeed.

The policemen were mean, they were ruthless, they were evil, and they were inconsiderate, but Demyx needed that, needed to be pushed.

And as much as he hated it, now he remembered.

* * *

**Channel 47**

**Breaking News**

**Headline: The Demon Child; he exists**

* * *

"It was reported last night, that an anonymous boy that goes by the name of Demon Child truly and actually does exist. Authorities have sadly concluded that no further leads as of yet have been made, aside from a brave witness who managed to take a blurred photo of the child wearing a mask of what seems to resemble that of a cat."

"When asked about the incident, Officer Leon refused to answer any of the questions, not until the police department was sure to have evidences supporting all information that they needed. Til then, the authorities advice all families to stay clear of the downtown area, particularly near Twilight town's water reservoir, where the photo of the child has been taken. Following these warnings, the local mayor decided to implement a new curfew, stating that all residents must be in their homes no later than 6:30 in the evening."

And onto further news, the economy of the now growing development of-"

* * *

**September, 1, 2010**

**11:31 pm**

* * *

Demyx slumped his body over the hard wooden bunk provided in the cell he was staying in. The adults all told him that it wasn't wise in his condition to return back to his home- Home. He smiled at the thought; the warm cozy fireplace just waiting to be lit, an image of his mom bringing all three of them hot chocolate while they drew, colored or in his case tinkered with his sitar. His dad would probably be watching tv on the second floor, then coming down an hour later after his favorite show would come to a close.

He smiled at all the strange memories he'd suddenly dug up from his head. He could still remember his dad's routine; the way he'd suddenly be carried over his dad's shoulders, both of them running around the living room floor, pretending to be an airplane, or sometimes a speed train dropping passengers off- but Demyx loved it especially when his dad would tell him that they were underwater, and that he was in a submarine ready to explore the nautical depths.

His dad _is_ the best, he thought, there was no one in this world that could replace the love they share.

And then he stifled bits of his laughter. Damien and David, they were funny too. Every time their dad would go on giving them rides, both of them would first start an argument with one another- a never ending one at that. It was actually the main reason why Demyx always gets to go first, and stays there for the longest. They never were peacemakers. Damien the youngest was the feistiest, David the eldest was the rebellious type (even if he was just in his tween years), and then there's the middle child, Demyx, well he was quiet, and he just loves music too much to have time for anything else.

They were the best of friends, their whole family was. They'd share just about anything, food, toys, memories, joys and above all- sadness. The perfect family, always happy, always satisfied and never the kind to complain and clamor for something more. Because they all had each other, and their mother always told them that that's what's most important in the world.

He stopped and hugged himself closer, enclosing his knees near his chest and sobbing to himself. He was wearing a long sleeved, striped shirt, the colors blue and white alternating in calm tones. David had been the one to pick out that shirt for him when all of them went shopping one afternoon, said that blue always suited him best rather than other colors.

"David…" Demyx's tears were shed in broad fluorescent lights, the guard assigned to watch over the cells paying no attention to anything else besides his loud volumed television set and sitcom.

A loud screeching sound penetrated through the whole of the area, Demyx's ears wanting to bleed from the high pitched noise it made.

"Demyx, Demyx…" The woman from earlier in the office room slid the cell door open, the cause of the screeching noise. Demyx turned to his side to acknowledge the call, still not losing his moral value of respecting his elders. Although, he had to admit, the yellow haired lady came at a wrong time.

"Oh good, you're awake" Her green eyes smiled, even if her expression didn't betray her of any emotions. "Would you mind if-" She paused, glancing to her right side and trying to call out to somebody that wasn't made visible in Demyx's position. "Come here, don't be shy." The officer outstretched her hand like she was trying to guide a child in his nursery years.

And after a few seconds, there, Demyx saw someone else with her, a little boy- around his age maybe, with flaming red hair that was sticking out in odd angles, like having them alone could impale anyone. Demyx sat up straight, rubbing his eyes free off tears and wiping out the mucus that was still running from his nose.

"Demyx, would you mind if you roomed with him for awhile? We couldn't find any other place to put him in." He frowned at the idea, but made it disappear as soon as it came, he didn't want to room with anyone, but he didn't want to be rude either. Besides, it was a jail cell; it would be nice to have company rather than being alone in it. He nodded his head meekly.

"That's great" She feigned enthusiasm. "You two can be good friends." Slowly, she ushered the red head to move a bit closer to where Demyx was, obviously the kid didn't want to enter the cell to begin with.

But still, he was forced to take further steps until thfe sliding door could screech its way back into its locked position.

The two boys stared at each other, not a single word exchanged. Demyx just let his feet dangle an inch above the floor, swaying it back and forth as he waited for the other boy to take a seat somewhere, or lay himself on the other bunk available.

But the boy was strange, he just stood there- doing nothing, completely immobile.

It wasn't only the red head's mannerisms that Demyx found to be odd, his appearance and clothing were all too filthy looking- much to anyone's distaste. Demyx wanted to grimace, but didn't do it for fear of whatever the other kid was capable of doing to him.

"So…." He looked at the newcomer with a timid expression; not really knowing what else there is to say at a time like this. "What's your name-"

"Ax…just call me Ax."

"……Okaaayyy" The reply Demyx got was just too fast for his own comfort. "Uhm…Don't you want to sit d-"

"No." The boy named Ax continued to look down on his bare feet, evidences of fresh cuts, bruises and grimy looking dirt displayed on it. Demyx kind of wondered why they didn't clean this kid up, and if what he saw really were open wounds, then Ax may soon suffer from infections. Not that he'd care.

"Why are you like that?"

"Why am I what?" The red head snapped, both hands placed on his hips while tapping away on his right foot. "Look, just cause you seem to have a presentable appearance, doesn't mean I'm no better- fso buzz off!"

Demyx just huffed in reply- real mature, he thought, way to go for a comeback. "I wasn't even saying anything…" he glared over at the waste basket found on the side of his bunk.

"Bet you were thinking it, weren't you?"

"You know what? You have some seeerrrioouuusss issues there. And I don't just mean your personality" The blonde executed his movements with great exaggeration, looking at the red head from top to bottom, specifically stopping on the other's dirty looking feet.

Ax's cheeks puffed up, probably an old habit when pushed too far- Demyx thought it was cute, funny but cute, Ax bloated like a balloon, his face almost the color of his hair. The blonde laughed suddenly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You said a bad word!" Demyx stood up from where he was perched, closing the small space between him and the red head. He hated people who cussed in the stupidest of places- for example, the sentence just uttered. It would've still held the same meaning without the hell word- Demyx isn't stupid. He didn't need a hell word in a sentence to know what it means.

Ax smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Yeah, so? What's the matter? Too scared to say anything to that?" He jeered.

"Well somebody doesn't have any manners."

"Well somebody doesn't have any sense of fun. Fun sucker."

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"Fun sucker! Fun sucker!"

"Oh yeah well! At least my hair and nose don't look like they could impale anyone!-"

The other boy gasped, clearly offended. "Oh so that's how its gonna be then, huh? Mullet headed, Mohawk weirdo- I don't even know what's up with your hair!"

"HEY! MY MOM SAYS I LOOK COOL!"

"Your mom has no taste at all then!" That added salt on his already gaping wound. Demyx felt his chest burst at the comment and didn't say anymore, letting his shoulders slump, his eyes beginning to water again.

It was unnerving to see the sudden change in atmosphere, clearly Ax had done something worth the bother. He felt guilty- slightly guilty, but still guilty. "Err…hey, I was just joking. If that helps" The apology came sincere, to Demyx it was, but he'd never know the truth. Not until he could learn how to trust people again. "Um, blondie?" Ax pushed Demyx's forehead a bit backwards to make the blonde face him on eye level, and was shocked to see that tears were already cascading down the boy's cheeks.

"Wah! Hey come on, don't cry! I didn't mean it um- Look, if it helps, I love your hair!" He grinned, but dropped it when the comment made no effect. Ax sighed and dropped his whole weight on the floor, sitting himself in an indian sitting position. He tugged on Demyx's jeans, trying to make the other do the same, a small gesture that meant 'I think we need to talk about something'. But Demyx didn't follow him, so the boy decided to just go right on ahead and ask questions.

"Why are you in here for anyway? You don't exactly look like the type to mug off from people- or let alone do drugs…something else maybe?"

Demyx shook his head, saying no to the questions being said. "I didn't do anything wrong…I didn't do anything wrong…" He chanted over and over again, wanting so much to brain wash himself- to think that everything happening right now was nothing more but a nightmare.

But it wasn't.

Ax's emerald colored eyes looked at him with interest and concern- interest because of the sudden change in his moods, concern because mood swingyness wasn't exactly a good sign for anything. Demyx sounded dead, scarily dead- and it scared Ax to no end, until finally realization hit him.

"Oh…I see now." He had gotten the hint, must've figured it out when he reviewed what he'd said to make the blonde feel miserable. "She died didn't she?"

Silence and more silence- and then.

"It's not fair! It's just not fair! What did I do?! I didn't even do anything! And now they probably think- or or, who the- GOD WHY? WHAT DID I DO?!" Demyx's weak knees gave in to falling on the floor, his hands both scraping away the tears falling, rubbing at them until they became red and sore. He was beginning to look more and more like a human sacrifice, a child that didn't have the luxury of being a child- a boy that didn't have the right to remain silent.

"Shh…I'm here. I'm here." The hug came almost automatically, both their bodies generating heat- but why did it still feel so cold? Why did Demyx still need warmth? Why couldn't he feel anything- numbness? Has it taken over yet? The emotional equivalent of painkillers- was it taking effect yet? No, maybe it wasn't, because he could still feel all the pieces of his heart chipping off one by one.

He didn't need a new friend, he didn't need a new start in life- he just wanted home. Home. His family. His life. He wanted to turn back time, make all the mistakes go away- he just wanted to go home.

"I just want to go home." His scream was muffled by the mud stained shirt, his face pressed against the other boy's chest while the red head kept stroking his back, muttering empty promises and impossible dreams.

Because time could never be reversed- and when the living becomes the dead, they could never come back.

Home wasn't ever going to come back.

* * *

**Replies:**

**xFairy-of-Twilightx**

Yep, the girl's definitely Namine hahaha! Sorry for the late update, school's being a pain in the you know where hahaha! But I'll see to it I don't hang stories for so long- and you my friend, owe me an update in your ficcy XD

**Ninny-na**

No don't worry, Demyx isn't trying to kill himself- he's quite depressed though hahaha! Make him feel better? Give him cookies and check back on him would you? -mucho love- And thank you! I find this work disappointing though -sad- need inspirationnn

**YomikoJeevas**

I am completely and utterly flattered LOL seriously, I hope you didn't abandon this ficcy yet. I'm glad to know that someone actually appreciates this work of mine- I think you'll love the piece I'm just writing right now, it's about the Axel and Demyx, and this piece I have to say is the work that I'm proud of hahaha! Hope you get to read it once posted -cheers-

**9xDance Water Dancex9**

Wait until it gets to the good bits, this is just the beginning- especially the events in the two "A story in a story" segments, they're just too deary to miss. And thanks for still following this ficcy!

**Zume-Chan**

I know hahaha! Confusing isn't it? If you read the works I've made before (sadly not posted), you'd see that they're much more confusing and thought provoking. I'm writing another fic centered on Axel and Demyx, and that I have to say is the work that I'm proud of- not exactly this one XD

Thanks to all those who viewed and commented. Very much appreciated, especially since all of you take the time to even view this in the first place hahaha! If anyone has any feedbacks, please let me know -melts in exhaustedness-


End file.
